Amiga mía
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Hermione tiene un secreto que desea contarle a Ginny. "Amiga mía sé que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida". Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


¡Hola! Pues vengo aquí de nuevo con un cumplimiento de reto que ya tenía algo de tiempo. No tengo mucho que decir sobre esta historia. Me enamore del reto en cuanto lo vi, y en ese momento estaba escuchando música asi que me dije ¿Por qué no?. Soy fan del Romione y del Hinny, pero un Harmony siempre me ha caído bien.

El reto esta basado en la canción "Amiga mía" de "Yuri". Curiosamente ignoraba que había otra canción con ese titulo hasta que termine la historia(La otra es de Alejandro Sanz y no tiene nada que ver con lo aquí presentado). Hay un mezcla de esta canción con "Ese hombre no se toca". Supongo que esta un poco más inspirado en ese mix, pero me quede con el sentimiento del reclamo del la original.

Y ahora si vienen los anuncios de siempre:

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen la única de mente de J.K. Si me pertenecieran el Harmony quizás hubiera sido cannon. O tendría mi propio elfo doméstico escribano.

Como siempre, cualquier comentario o sugerencia se puede dejar en las maravillosas cajitas de abajo. Cada minuto de su tiempo es una inversión para que se me ocurran nuevas ideas. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer toda esta introducción.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Desemplvé el reto "Canciones que inspiran".  
_**

* * *

 **"** _ **Amiga mía."**_

— Ginny, ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo en la tarde?— La prefecta Hermione Granger, se había levantado de su usual puesto en la mesa de Gryffindor para acercarse a la menor de la familia de los pelirrojos. En su rostro había una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Era la mañana de un lunes como cualquier otro en el Gran Comedor.

— ¡Claro Hermione! Pero, ¿Por qué no me dices lo que necesitas? No me gustaría que llegaremos tarde a pociones con Slughorn— Ginevra, mejor conocida como Ginny a veces no entendía a su amiga, casi cuñada. Pero siempre se sentía impelida a ayudarla, por eso cuando levanto la mirada de su plato de cereales y se fijo en el rostro de la castaña de pelo alborotado supo que había algo mal. Mientras la interrogaba con la mirada, Hermione solo atino a decir:

— Si, tienes razón, lo que necesito decir es largo, por eso prefiero vernos en la tarde en la sala de Menesteres ¿Te parece?— Hermione miraba a cualquier punto menos el rostro de Ginny. A pesar de su tono de voz que parecía normal y amable, definitivamente existía algo raro.

— Esta bien Hermione, será mejor que nos marchemos. Y ya con más calma hablamos. Además necesitaré de tu inteligencia para que me ayudes con un asunto...— La respuesta de Ginny fue muy débil. ¿Qué sería lo que Hermione quería decirle?¿Le contaría que había roto con su hermano? Tenia mucho tiempo conviviendo con Hermione, y aunque no lo pareciera, se veía ¿culpable? A lo mejor pensaba que su amistad acabaría por esa razón, pero ella no era tan infantil. Si Hermione dejaba a su hermano por alguna razón sería. Y siendo sinceras de seguro era por cabezota. No todos se podían dar el lujo de andar con una persona tan linda y sensible como Harry Potter. Ella era afortunada de tenerlo a su lado. Si bien era cierto, después de la guerra no había estado completamente a su lado, ella estaba segura del amor que se tenían. Por eso quería hablar con Hermione, por que, a pesar de estar segura de los sentimientos que tenía el chico de los ojos esmeraldas, últimamente lo había notado muy distante y ¿Quien mejor que su mejor amiga para ayudarle a desvelar ese misterio? Hermione conocía a la perfección a Harry, y le podría ayudar a algo, con alguna idea. Ayudarse mutuamente era lo que había consolidado su amistad.

Con mil pensamientos llegaron al aula de pociones y se dispusieron a trabajar. La poción de esa tarde era un "Veritaserum" o "suero de la verdad", cosa que puso inexplicablemente más nerviosa a Hermione. Quizás aún recordaba haber visto el efecto en la guerra pasada. Logro realizarla a la perfección como siempre, pero se la entregó a Slughorn con manos temblorosas.

Las chicas trabajaron arduo, y salieron con muy poco tiempo para llegar al invernadero 7 y tener Herbología. A Ginny le gustaban mucho las flores y las plantas, pero para Hermione ya no tenían tanto interés después de pasarse el año anterior viajando por todo el país. Creía que ya había visto suficiente bosque por un buen rato. Aun así, siempre sacaba buena nota.

A la hora del almuerzo casi no dijeron nada por que estaban hambrientas, o por lo menos Ginny, ya que Hermione comía con una lentitud inusual. Ginny tuvo adivinación con Trelawney después de la comida, ya que se le había metido el capricho de querer saber un poco el futuro. Para su desgracia esa tarde se le ocurrió a la profesora explicar con con teatralidad que "alguien cercano la traicionaría" y eso la puso de mal humor, más al recordar que, Hermione tenía tiempo libre. Cuando Ginny salio de su clase, se topo con que Hermione se dirigía a su asesoría de Runas Antiguas dejando a Ginny en la sala común reflexionando. Pensó que tenia oportunidad de escribirle a Harry un poco. Cada día lo notaba más y más lejano, como si su mente no se hubiera encontrado con ella del todo nunca, pero la chica suponía que era el esfuerzo que hacía en la Academia de Aurores.

Cuando revisó el reloj y vio que faltaba poco para que Hermione terminara su clase decidió salir de la Sala Común para ir a la Sala de Menesteres. Aún era temprano, y no entendía la premura de la conversación, que sabía, podían tener perfectamente en la Sala común de Gryffindor, a altas horas de las noche como siempre pero llego a la hora acordada..

Y en una pequeña sala, bastante acogedora estaba Hermione hecha un manojo de nervios.

— Ginny. ¡Hola! Me alegra que vinieras...— Hermione se retorcía las manos y se veía una pequeña herida en la comisura de los labios por tanto morderlos. La pequeña Weasley no sabía que pensar, pero pronto se enteraría del problema.

— ¿Qué pasa Hermione?¿Por que tanto misterio? Creo que ni una misión de la Orden tendría tanto secretismo.— Ginny quería aliviar la tensión que sentía en el ambiente con una broma, pero tal vez no sería suficiente.

— Quería contarte algo Ginny, toma asiento— Hermione estaba casi al punto de las lágrimas, por lo que la intuición de Ginny era correcta: era algo grave.

— Bien Herms, escúpelo— La chica Weasley no podía soportar la atmósfera que se había creado entre ellas.

— Yo... yo ya no soy novia de Ronald— La voz de Hermione fue casi un suave susurro.— En realidad... no duramos mucho después de las vacaciones, ya sabes cuando me ayudo a encontrar a mis padres— La mirada de Granger era toda tristeza. La menor de los Weasley ya se imaginaba algo así, pero ¿Por qué tan seria?

— ¡Vamos Hermione! No te preocupes, yo se que mi hermano es medio bruto, ¡Yo no voy a dejar de ser tu amiga por eso!Así que mejor dime, ¿Porqué estas tan angustiada?¿Acaso él te engaño y por eso rompieron?— Ginny moría de la curiosidad. Hermione llevaba años enamorada de su hermano, así que tenía que tener una buena razón para dejarlo ¿Verdad?

— Ginny, no es eso. Ronald es una buena persona, después de todo. Y no se como decirte esto, ni por donde empezar. Solo se que no se como llamarte amiga después de que te lo cuente — Hermione había empezado a sollozar. Y Ginny solo la había visto llorar cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Ya, oficialmente estaba preocupada. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Pero decidió ignorar el sentimiento, y prefirió cambiar de tema para que Hermione no se rompiera. De momento, parecía que cargaba el peso del mundo en sus hombros

— ¡No exageres! Mejor dime, ¿Sabes por qué Harry esta tan distante? Últimamente se tarda más en contestar mis cartas y no se a que se deba...— Ginny pensaba que Hermione era bastante exagerada en ocasiones, por lo que a veces le ayudaba a que entrara en razón con sus problemas. Y prefería quitarse la intriga de lo que ocurría con su novio, pero al ver la cara de Hermione palidecer ante sus palabras algo en su cerebro hizo click.

— Dime que es exactamente lo que pasa— Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y por el rostro de su amiga la voz se le había hecho hielo. Había dicho las cosas carente de emoción. No, su intuición tenía que fallarle.

— Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo diré como es, tal vez así sea mejor para las dos: el domingo me acosté con Harry— Hermione había pronunciado la frase con una seriedad mortal y evitaba su rostro. Ginny estaba en shock. ¿Era una broma verdad?Tenia que ser una broma, o tal vez no entendía.

— ¿Cómo es que te acostaste con él?¿Durmieron juntos o...?— Cuando meditó las palabras entendió exactamente las cosas y le dio un ataque de furia ver como su "amiga" esa chica hipócrita comenzaba a llorar. Por eso, con la ira acumulada pregunto — ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Porqué?!— Ginny se estaba volviendo loca. Sentía la espada de la traición clavada en lo más profundo de su pecho. Y era el dolor lo que la había impulsado a dar vueltas por la habitación. No entendía nada. Eso era ilógico. Eso estaba mal. Por que era lo que siempre temió, lo que los hermanos Weasley siempre había temido: tener que compartir su amor con alguien más. Pero era doble golpe eso. Por los dos frentes los habían acribillado.

— Fue en la salida de Hogsmeade, quedamos allí, nos fuimos a otro sitio y... y lo hicimos— Hermione se veía muy demacrada,y triste, como si de verdad lamentara toda la situación. Pero Ginny no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil. No le iba a dar el gusto de verla derrotada y humillada. Ella entendía de esas cosas. Tenía hermanos, conocía a los hombres. Así que contestó:

— Esta bien Hermione, no se por que te involucraste con Harry pero, ¿Fue solo eso verdad? Se que mi hermano te quiere y que terminaran juntos. Te perdono— Ginny no iba a llorar. Era más fuerte, pero ¿Por qué Harry no le dijo nada? No se, tal vez era una mentira, un plan diseñado para que ella le perdonara todo a el hombre de su vida.

— Ginny, me gustaría decirte que no hay nada entre los dos, y se que no merezco tu perdón, ninguno lo merece, sin embargo...Yo amo a Harry — Y ahora si había enfrentado el rostro de Ginny como una leona.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué perdón?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Desde cuándo? — Ginny no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sentía que caía en un pozo en donde todo era incierto.

— Ginny, por favor no me hagas decir algo...— Hermione no sabía ni como arreglar la situación. Entendía que había hecho mal en intentar quedarse con Harry, pero lo que Ginny no entendía es que ella lo quería más. Ella siempre había estado ahí para él. Para ella Harry era su todo, y para Ginny era el hombre de su vida. Mientras que era el mundo de Hermione,solo era una parte de Ginny. Y estuvo segura de eso cuando se entregó por primera vez a los brazos del que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo.

— ¡Eso es lo que quiero! Que-que me expliques todo...— La voluntad le estaba empezando a fallar a la menor de los Weasley. Pero prefería que la traición se hundiera en su pecho que vivir todo una vida imaginando escenarios en donde las cosas se desarrollaban.

— La-la primera vez que lo hicimos fue una locura, los dos estábamos solos, vulnerables y no sabíamos si íbamos a regresar de aquel viaje, fue un error, lo fue y dijimos que no lo íbamos a repetir... — Hermione se ponía las manos en la cabeza. Se veía aterrada. Al menos tenía el descaro de mostrar remordimiento, o algo parecido.

— ¿Fue en el bosque verdad? Cuando Ron los dejo solos...— La verdad siempre golpea como un puño al corazón. Es la única cosa que no se pude detener, los sentimientos desbordantes de la pelirroja lo captaron: todo había sido una farsa desde el principio. Harry jamás la había amado, y Hermione jamás había amado a Ron. Y no conforme con eso, habían diseñado un plan para ser los dos personajes más mezquinos de un extraño cuento.

— Ginny, él, él me dijo que no sentía nada... que le importaban otras cosas...— Por las barbas de Merlín, todo era tan difícil.

— Si, como tenerte en su cama. No me hables Granger. Tú y él me causan repulsión ¡Asco, me oyes!. Hacen parecer que la traición del peor de los Slytherin es una broma. Me queda claro que si aprendieron algo en su viaje: a ser una completa escoria.

— Amiga yo...— Hermione no sabía ni por donde empezar. No quería lastimar a nadie, pero el amor se le había desbordado de las manos y había roto lo que tocaba. Incluyéndola a ella, a la que fue su mejor amiga.

— No-me-vuelvas-a-llamar-amiga— Ginny había recalcado cada palabra.— Me produce pena haberme "asociado" con alguien como tú. Se que Harry no tuvo la culpa, que tu fuiste y te metiste en todos los rincones, que tu te encargaste de meter veneno y ponzoña en lo que sentía por mi. Admítelo Granger: me tenías envidia. Siempre me la tuviste, por que yo si conseguí lo que quería.

— ¡Harry no es un premio! ¡El no te quería mucho antes de que yo dijera algo! Ginny me estas ofendiendo, yo no soy...— Hermione había cambiado de triste a molesta. Muy molesta.

— ¿Una buscona? ¿Una arrastrada? ¿O una ofrecida? Tienes razón, eres algo peor eres una...— Hermione jamás se enteraría que era, por que le había propinado una cachetada a la chica Weasley. Tenía la respiración entrecortada. Y fue ese gesto el necesario para que Ginny sacara su varita. No se iba a pelear con una "sangre sucia" a golpes.

Pero recordaba claramente que Hemione era la mejor bruja de su edad, por eso su "pelea doméstica" tenía la capacidad de pulverizar lo que tocaba. El resultado final fue que algo golpeo el pecho de Ginny. Y vio los cortes atravesandole el pecho. Hermione vio horrorizada lo que había pasado. Ginny solo reía de la ironía. El hechizo no lo había lanzado la castaña, lo había lanzado Ginny y de alguna manera le había rebotado. Su propia ira ahora le desgarraba el pecho, literalmente hablando.

— Ginny, por favor, por favor... — Ginny sentía como iba perdiendo las fuerzas mientras Hermione corría de lado a otro buscando algo, hasta decidir que lo mejor era llevarla a la enfermería cargándola.

— Ginny,Ginny quedate conmigo... yo no quería esto, yo solo quería que entendieras, yo — Los sollozos de Hermione se volvían más y más débiles. Ya no sentía enojo, ya iba perdiendo un poco la conciencia.

— Ginny...Ginny...¡Ginevra!— A Ginny le había pegado una almohada en la cara. Y despertó sobresalta. Estaba bañada en sudor y sentía el corazón acelerado de solo recordar su pequeña pesadilla.

— ¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estas loca o qué?!— La menor Weasley estaba segura que era culpa de la castaña esa pesadilla por que se puso a tararear una melodía muggle. Puaj, igual y se quedaba con la música de Celestina Warbeck después de este chasco.

— ¡Apresurate!— Hermione se veía divertida. Mientras se desperezaba en su cama , enfrente de la que ocupaba Ginny. Ya tenían un par de días que habían terminado el último año escolar en Hogwarts y Hermione se estaba quedando en la Madriguera, antes de regresar a casa de sus padres.

— ¿Por que la risa?— El ceño fruncido lo compartían la chica y su hermano Ron. Aunque lo negaran, se parecían muchísimo.

— Por que ni en tus sueños dejas de llamar a Harry. Aunque no te ves muy feliz, ¿Pasa algo?— Hermione se había levantado para ir a recoger la almohada que le había lanzado a la chica.

— Hermione, ¿Tú serías capas de traicionarme? ¿O de contarme mentiras? — El sueño, las frases, todo había sido muy real. Algo que podría haber ocurrido.

— ¿Me-mentirte? ¿Por qué piensas algo así? — A Ginny casi le da un infarto. Hermione tenía esos claros signos de nerviosismo que la golpeaban siempre que en efecto mentía.

— Por que estas balbuceando— Ginny era muy directa. Si no decía las cosas así, sus hermanos no la entendían. Eran una de esas pocas ventajas de haber crecido con puros chicos.

— Bien, pues... No estoy de acuerdo con la traición, se me hace lo más reprobable del mundo. Pero las mentiras blancas... — Ginny frunció el ceño más y levantó una ceja interrogante.

— ¿De casualidad hay algo que me quieras contar?— Si, definitivamente Hermione ocultaba algo.

— ¡Esta bien! Pero si hablas algo te mato...— Hermione se veía relajada pero no sabía por donde empezar.

— Es que estuve hablando con Harry y me dijo...— Ginny tomo aire ante esas palabras. Se debía tranquilizar. — Que no te dijera pero, bah, esta bien, no es como si yo fuera buena en esto.

— ¡Habla Granger! — La impaciencia esta apoderándose del pequeño cuerpo pelirrojo de la menor de los Weasley.

— ¡Bien! Me pidió que hablará con Viktor para que le pidiera de favor una cita...— Ginny casi abre la boca. ¡Estaba engañando a su hermano! Hermione se detuvo en la frase cuando vio la cara de Ginny. — ¡No me refiero a esa clase de cita, mal pensada!. Me pidió que hablara con Viktor para ver si podía contar con la capitana del Holyhead Harpies. Quiere que hagas una prueba para el equipo...— Hermione se tuvo que tapar los oídos cuando Ginny saltó gritando de su cama.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Eso es fantástico! — Y no le dio tiempo cuando ya estaba abrazando a Hermione. — Eres la mejor cuñada del mundo, en serio mi hermano no te merece.

— Ya lo sé Ginny, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy débil a los pelirrojos.— Ginny y Hermione rieron.

— ¿Y te pidió ayuda Harry? ¿Todo esto lo pensó él?— Ya no podía amar más a Harry Potter de lo que lo amaba, lo juraba.

— Si, ha decir verdad, si. Dice que recordó claramente tus deseos de esa entrevista. Y como ya terminamos la escuela...— Hermione estaba contenta. Mentir a veces era innecesario.

— Los amo a los dos, no se como pude pensar que me traicionarían— Con el ultimo comentario Hermione enarco una ceja. — Jeje, es que no te he contado mi sueño, pero lo haré de camino a la cocina tengo hambre.

— Ginny, eres mi amiga, después de todo lo que pasé el año pasado, jamás haría tal cosa — Hermione estaba muy seria. No le gustaban ese tipo de comentarios.

— Lo sé, por eso te dije, luego te cuento. Solo hazme un favor: no me dejes oír música muggle otra vez. Y además extranjera.

— ¡Estaba practicando idiomas!— Hermione se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

— Lo sé, pero es horrible— Y dicho esto se levantó, con la certeza de que los malos sueños, son eso, sueños. De que no se volvería a quejar de su madre y que tenía al mejor novio y a la mejor amiga. Y que los dos serían más felices siendo parte de su familia.

 **"** _ **Fin."**_


End file.
